The Crossed Paths
by Nunuzac
Summary: 3 pemuda yang hadir dalam hidup gadis itu tidak lantas membuatnya bahagia. Sebaliknya justru lebih banyak penderitaan menghadang.


Ayashi no Ceres – Fanfiction

Language: Indonesian

Disclaimer: Ayashi no Ceres & seluruh karakternya adalah hak cipta milik Yuu Watase.

**The Crossed Paths**

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha memikirkan kembali semua kejadian beruntun yang dimulai sejak hari ulang tahunku yang ke-16. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara radio mengalunkan sajak klasik Irlandia.

_Sheila, Sheila, apa yang kau lihat? Apa yang kau lihat, yang kau lihat dalam perapian?_

_Aku melihat seorang pemuda yang mencintaiku, dan aku melihat seorang pemuda yang meninggalkanku._

_Dan seorang pemuda ketiga, Pemuda Bayangan, dan ia pemuda yang meratapiku._

Pemuda yang mencintaiku – Yuuhi Aogiri

Kadang aku berpikir, seandainya aku bertemu Yuuhi sebelum aku bertemu Touya, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Ya, Yuuhi adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia mencintaiku, karena itu ia selalu melindungiku bahkan tanpa memikirkan keselamatan dirinya. Mungkin ia tak pernah membayangkan kalau dalam hati aku merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat membalas cintanya yang tulus. Tapi Yuuhi dengan besar hati menerima kenyataan bahwa aku mencintai Touya, bukan dirinya. Baginya, cinta bukan berarti harus memiliki, tapi yang lebih penting adalah membahagiakan orang yang dicintai. Dia tahu bahwa kebahagiaanku adalah di sisi Touya, karena itu ia memilih mundur. Namun ia tetap menawarkan persahabatannya padaku. Yuuhi, terima kasih, dan… maafkan aku…

Pemuda yang meninggalkanku – Touya

Suatu hari di tepi pantai, 6 tahun yang lalu… Saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya. Tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku kalau kami akan bertemu lagi dan dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tak terbayangkan. Tapi aku tak peduli, karena aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Touya dan ia juga mencintaiku. Namun nasib telah memisahkan kami. Touya yang sekarang adalah pengawal Kagami Mikage, otak di balik C-Project, proyek yang menyebabkan aku banyak kehilangan hal-hal berharga dalam hidupku. Mungkin aku dan Touya akan berhadapan sebagai musuh suatu saat nanti, tapi perasaanku yang terdalam tetap utuh untuknya. Saat ini, selagi aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya, aku akan menikmati setiap detik keberadaanku di sisinya, karena aku tak tahu sampai kapan kami masih bisa bersama seperti ini. Aku sadar bahwa Touya bisa meninggalkanku setiap saat, tapi itu bukan karena kemauannya. Aku takut, sangat takut, jika saat itu tiba, jika Touya meninggalkanku… Tapi aku bersumpah, aku tak akan menyerah. Seberat apapun rintangan yang harus kulalui, aku akan terus berjuang hingga suatu saat nanti aku akan berada di sisi Touya… selamanya.

Pemuda Bayangan yang meratapiku – Aki Mikage

Hari itu, hari ulang tahun kami yang ke-16, ternyata adalah saat berakhirnya kehidupan kami yang bahagia sebagai saudara kembar. Sekali lagi, nasib menunjukkan kuasanya tanpa bisa kami hindari. Nasib telah menggariskan Aki dan baying-bayang Mikagi yang ada dalam dirinya untuk menjadi seteru abadi aku dan Ceres. Kenapa Mikagi harus merintis dalam dirinya dan kenapa Ceres harus bersemayam dalam diriku? C-Project telah membangkitkan kembali permusuhan antara Mikagi dan Ceres tanpa bisa kami cegah, dan akhirnya menghancurkan impian kami. Sangat menyedihkan melihat bayang-bayang Mikagi menjadi semakin nyata, dan perlahan tapi pasti mulai mengambil alih tubuh dan jiwa Aki. Aku tak tahan melihatnya. Aki yang beget menderita karena harus memusuhiku, saudara kembar yang sebenarnya sangat disayanginya. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Kami harus saling berhadapan dan mempertahankan diri masing-masing. Adakah kenyataan yang lebih kejam daripada ini? Tapi apa pun yang terjadi, ikatan antara aku dan Aki tak akan hancur begitu saja, walaupun untuk melepaskan diri dari bayang-bayang Mikagi dan Ceres, kami harus mengorbanlan diri…

Dan sekarang, di sinilah aku, Aya Mikage, gadis yang berdiri di tengah-tengah garis nasib ketiga pemuda itu. aku, dan roh Tennyo yang bersemayam dalam diriku, Ceres. Aku ingin, sangat ingin, membahagiakan mereka semua. Tapi aku tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin, bahkan akan lebih banyak hal menyakitkan yang terjadi. Dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena aku harus menghadapi takdirku sendiri. Takdir yang sangat pahit, atau takdir yang membahagiakan? Aku tak tahu, benar-benar tak tahu. Namun yang pasti, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan orang-orang yang kucintai. Dengan uluran tangan orang-orang yang menyayangiku, aku akan mencoba, mencoba berjuang untuk menghadapi takdir hidupku dengan berani. Dan semoga saja, apa yang kuimpikan selama ini bisa menjadi kenyataan. Aku akan selalu berharap…

**FIN**


End file.
